Searching for civilization
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: Another normal survival fanfic. If you want a character input, comment on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this seems choppy, because minecraft is like that sometimes.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the forest with no idea what is happening. The only info I have is my name, Steve. Despite the fact that I'm in an unfamiliar place with no memories, my mind is strangely clear. I look around and think 'I should get some wood' I walk up to a tree and knock on it. small crack appears, then disappears. I hit it a few times, and this time it shatters, leaving only a small version of the original... block? I then notice that everything is all either squares or flat. Huh. Strange. I go back to punching trees until I have 15 pieces. Then I clip the blocks onto one of the nine spaces on my belt. While I'm sliding the wood into it's spot, I notice a small device at my side. I pick it up, and see that there are four small squares on the front and a small entrance at the back. I realize that the squares are the exact size of the mini-blocks. I play around with the device for a bit, and realize I can make stacks of wood planks by placing a piece of wood in the crafter. I also find that by placing wood planks in a 4x4 square, I can make an item of some kind. I pick up the item, and turn it over and over as I walk through the forest. Suddenly, I trip and drop the item on the ground. It suddenly appears full size on the ground. I walk over, and realize it is a bigger version of my crafter, with 3x3 instead of 2x2. I play around some more with crafting, and make some sticks by placing two wood planks on top of each other. From these sticks, I am able to make a wooden pickaxe by putting three wood planks in a row with two sticks under them. This gives me an idea. I walk over to a stone overhang near me, and hit the stone with my pickaxe. After a few seconds of mining, the stone breaks and I get a piece of stone. When I pick it up, a word flashes through my mind "Cobblestone." I look at the stone, and slip it into my belt. After a few minutes of mining, I get 20 cobblestone. Suddenly, it starts to get dark. For some reason, I panic. I run up to my crafting table and break it. After clipping the table onto my belt I look around for some cover. All I can think is to climb a tree. I try to grip the vines hanging down, but I cant seem to hold on. Suddenly, something hits my back hard. I fall forward, but jump back up and turn around to see a creature wearing clothes just like me, but the similarities stop there. It has green skin and empty eyes. It can only be a zombie.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the zombie in terror, realizing I had no weapons. I jumped up and ran through the woods with the zombie in hot pursuit. I ran out into a sandy clearing. I stumbled forward to the edge, and saw water leading to a jungle. I looked at the jungle, and saw the vines pressed on the tree-trunk. I remembered back to when I was trying to climb vines, and realized that the reason I couldn't climb was because I couldn't press up on the vines, they were too light. I am about to swim towards the tree, when something hits me in the back. I fly forwards, and look back to see a skeleton with a bow standing a few yards away. I pull something out of my shoulder. An arrow. I start to run, and duck behind a tree. The skeleton seems to have lost me. I sigh, and straighten up to find a zombie looking me in the face. I scream and punch it out of instinct. The zombie bounces back, and I run. few minutes later, I find myself next to a small hill, panting. Suddenly, a tall black figure who I somehow associate with the name "Enderman" appears. The creature strikes me, and I go down hard. I look up weakly to see the same zombie from before standing over me. It raises it's arm to strike, when suddenly a black and white creature slams into the zombie's side. It hits a tree, and the zombie disappears. I slowly stand and see... a cow?


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the massive cow that had just saved my life. It stared right back, almost sarcastically. I suddenly heard a shaky voice say _"Come... with... us..." _I look back and see a pig standing there. Somehow, it can speak. It says _"Take... this..." _He spits something out. I pick it up, and realize it is a saddle. I figure out what to do. I attach it to the pig's back, and climb on. The cow takes off towards a mountain, with me and the pig in hot pursuit. No creatures bother us, except one skeleton who the cow slams into and kills. I scoop up the bones it drops. After about 10 minutes of traveling we reach the top of the mountain. There stands a stone house, where I decide to spend the night. In the morning I step outside to see the pig and the cow waiting for me. The pig looks and says _"We... want.. to be... friends..." _I respond "Well of course" and grin. For clarity's sake, I name the cow Brutus, because he is so powerful, and the pig just Pig, because that is what he wanted. I find that these two animal are really nice, and decide to live with them as I search for a town of some sort. We walk the countryside, and I am able to craft a stone axe. I don't need a sword, as Brutus id our main defense. One night, sitting around the fire, a wolf walks up. Pig just looks at me, and I feed it the bone I have. It immediately takes a liking to me, and I adopt it as my companion. We walk every day, and rest every night. I eat nothing but bread and mushroom stew (which I have figured out how to craft) because I don't want to hunt in front of these animals. One night, I say "I'm going to get some mushrooms." Pig says _"Take... Brutus..." _Like an idiot, I brush him off. I start to collect mushrooms, when suddenly a sharp object slams me in the back. I flip around, and see a skeleton staring at me. I realize that its happening again. I'm being attacked by a mob, and can do nothing about it. Except Brutus isn't around to save me this time. As the skeleton raises its bow, I close my eyes. "Thunk!" The sound makes my eyes fly open. Standing in front of me isn't a skeleton, but a zombie. It beats the skeleton to dust, then turns to me. I brace myself, but it doesn't attack. It speaks "I've been following you. Can I join your group?I'm not a normal zombie, I don't get hurt in sunlight and I'm a good swordsman. I'm called Grunt." I brush myself off and respond "Well Grunt, looks like I just made a friend." His face bursts into a smile, and we walk back to camp where I explain the situation. Brutus seems skeptical, and never takes an eye off Grunt for a few days. Eventually, we see that Grunt is a good person, and an incredible swordsman when he uses the light wooden sword.

* * *

**I forgot to mention, comment if you want a character in the story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

We were walking along the coastline, when in the distance we heard a battle. We ran over and saw a group of five zombie pigmen attacking a girl. Three were in the front, while two hung back. As we watched, the girl hooked the first pigman's sword with her pickaxe, toss it a side and crush the zombie's head. Then she whirled around to slam the second pigman so hard in the head that it's skull was crushed. Finally, she slid her pickaxe smoothly into the third pigman's chest, killing it. The last two charged, and the first was able to disarm the girl. I started to run forward, but she didn't see me. She was able to beat the pigman to death, but the last one kicked her down and raised its sword. Suddenly, my hands moving almost by themselves, I draw my axe and bury it in the pigman's skull. I offer my hand out to her, and say "My name's Steve." She stands, takes my hand and says "Kira. Guess it would be a good idea to team up." I answer "Okay." Suddenly, my mob friends walk over. She looks at Grunt(the zombie swordsman) and says "How is he outside in the day?" I answer "Grunt is special. This is Pig, Lash(the dog), and Brutus(the cow)" pointing at each of them in turn. "These are my friends." She crouches to pet Lash and says "Nice to meet all of you." To her immense surprise, Pig responds _"Pleased...To meet...you...to..." Kira_ shakes her head and says "This is going to be some adventure" As she walks over to look at Brutus and talk to grunt, my eyes follow her. I feel something stir inside me. I grin and think to myself 'Yes, quite an adventure'

* * *

**Roooomance. Still accepting Oc's**


	5. Chapter 5

**This section ****really**** reveals whats going on**

* * *

The next day, we ran into another friend. I was asleep, so I'll let Kira explain.

* * *

Um, hello. I'm not sure exactly what to say... (Steve, what am I supposed to do?) (Stop breaking the fourth wall Kira!) Fine, whatever. So, we were sitting around a crafting table, making bread and stew, when we heard branches breaking in the forest around us. I stood up, along with Grunt, Brutus, and... (Was Tara there?) (No! Stop letting them hear!) So, we all had our weapons out, except Brutus of course, and I said "Guess we really are alike." Then the sound of branches got louder, and villager stumbled into sight. He had a belt, similar to mine, and was completely unarmed. I raised my iron pickaxe and said "Who are you?" He answered "Looking for a town." I'm about to ask why a villager is alone in the wilderness, when my would-be question is answered. He wasn't alone, he had a massive iron golem with him. (Steve! Stop poking me!)(Use present tense! And cover the microphone when we talk!) So, he says "This is Chub, I'm Tyson. If you'll have us, we would like to join your entourage." So, yeah. We accepted him in, and when Steve woke up, (can't believe how much he sleeps)(Shut up Kira!) We explained the situation to him. He was very happy to let them join.

* * *

So, that was how Tyson joined us in our expedition. Guess that's all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Input ideas please! I would appreciate it!**

* * *

That night, we came upon a town. We set up camp outside, and in the morning walked into town. Tyson and Chub bought a belt that created potions, Brutus and Pig stayed in the town stables, and Me, Kira, and Lash decided to get some meat. (Hey, I needed some steak, alright?) We were sitting in a restaurant, eating, when a villager ran in screaming "Spiders! And Creepers!" We rushed outside to see a small group of the mobs. We were about to attack, when suddenly Tyson and Chub ran out into the open. Tyson starting chucking damaging splash potions, and Chub just walked forward and stepped on the mobs. It only took a few seconds to kill all the mobs. The villagers thanked us and gave us supplies and a place to stay. I fell asleep in a bed for the first time. I awoke to screaming and explosions.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I needed a connecter between stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me and Kira ran out, new iron weapons in hand. Outside, We saw another group of monsters attacking. Me and Kira struggled against the mass of struggling people. We couldn't get through, when suddenly the air got cold. Walking from the other side of the town towards the monsters was a slight figure, most likely a girl, wearing a blue and white dress with a black scarf covering her face. In her hand is a sword, which is clear, like it is made out of her side is a large, tiger-like ocelot. She raises her sword, and flashes forward. I barely see her as she flashes forward, slicing into the monsters. As I see her slide her sword into a sheath, I remember a book I had just read. It said that there was a small group of ninja-like warriors, who used enchanted blades made of ice. They are called ice ninjas. When the commotion is over, the ice ninja moves to walk away, but I call out "Wait!" She turns and says "What?" I walk forward and say "Will you join our group?" Gesturing to Kira, Pig, Brutus, Lash, Grunt, Tyson, and Chub. She looks at me with light blue eyes, and answers "Well, it seems it will be interesting, so yes. I'm Kitty." I extends my hand and she shakes lightly "Steve." She goes off to meet the others, and I smile as I realize that having an ice ninja has just increased our survival chances by a lot.

* * *

**Sorry about the weak ending. First Oc! Still accepting input.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of requests for this type of chapter. OC's still accepted!**

* * *

That day, we left the town, leaving Tyson and Chub behind. He said to us "I was only coming with you to find a town safely. Now that I have, I cant move on." We understood, but it still hurts a little. We traveled for a few days, until one night Kira turned to all of us and said "I thought it was strange that some of you joined up so quickly. Could you tell us about it?" We agreed to tell, and Pig went first. He spoke very slowly, "I was a zombie pigman. I hated living in the Nether, but The Eyeless One, you call him Herobrine, made me. Eventually, he said to me 'You hate our world so much? Fine! Leave! But know this, no pigman may survive more than three days in the overworld.' I left, and after three days, I changed. I felt pain shoot through me, and as I felt myself die, I prayed to Notch that I would live. Notch could not make a pigman stay alive in the overworld, but he could make a pig survive. He split my soul, separating me from my other half to let me live." Grunt stared at Pig and spoke up "Pig... The same thing happened to me. I'm your zombie side." Pig then received a big hug from Grunt, and went over to sit at his side before speaking again. "As Brutus cannot speak, I will tell his story. Brutus was a Mooshroom. He was the greatest, and the largest. But this has its disadvantages. He was happily living on a farm, when suddenly an inexperienced human walked up and beat him to death with enchanted shears. When he died, he slipped away for a long time, but then he heard the voice of Notch. 'It is not your time.' And he was sent back to the land as a massive cow. But now he felt something in him. He now could fight. He met me, and we in turn met Steve. And the rest is history."

Then, everyone looked at me and Kira. She spoke "We have discussed this. We both woke in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but clothing. We broke trees, and I built a small house. Everything I owned was destroyed by the pigmen." We all nodded, and moved on to Kitty. She just looked at all of us and said, blushing, "I have my reasons. I deign to comment." We slept peacefully, but all I could think of was how her eyes seemed to flicker onto me when she spoke.

* * *

**For those who don't get it, Kitty has a crush on Steve.**


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as Kira slipped her pickaxe in past Grunt's sword, and tapped him lightly on the helm. Grunt laughs and steps back, panting. "You're pretty good Kira." She tosses her hair over her shoulders and laughs. "Pretty good? I'm a little better than pretty good." She then turns over to me and asks "What about you Steve? Want to bout?" I stand up and stammer out "S-sure." I walk over and pick up my axe, blunt the edge and walk into the clearing of trees. Kira raises her pickaxe, and charges forward. Her pick is so fast, I barely see it, but I am able to block it. She swings all around me, and finally flicks my axe out of my hands. I push her pick away and run to grab my axe, but she is right behind me. I grab my axe and turn, but she is already swinging her pick towards me. I know I can't block it, and a strange feeling washes over me. Just as she is about to strike, I'm gone. Somehow, I find myself directly behind her, and I watch as she swings her pick at empty air. She looks at the spot I just was, and stammers "Wh-What just happened?!" I raise my axe slowly, tap her neck softly, and whisper "I win."

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaaaah!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kira looked at me, and let out a choked gasp. She stammered "St-Steve, your eye..." I realized my right eye felt strange. I stumbled over to the pond nearby, clutching my throbbing head. I looked into the water, and saw my reflection. My left eye was perfectly normal, but my right... had been replaced with a... an EYE OF ENDER! I pushed away from the water, and stumbled back. My head throbbing and my skin burning, I decided to drink something to cool down, physically and mentally. I unclipped a bottle of water from my belt, and took a big swig of it. A burning sensation filled my mouth, and I spewed out the water. I lay there, gasping for breath, and suddenly jumped up. I ran forward up a hill, away from the pain and heat and my friends protests. They chased after me, Kitty in lead, but I was to far away. Just as they were catching up to me, I felt the ground fall away. I watched as I fell into the pit, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed my shirt. I was unceremoniously yanked out of the ground and onto the grass. As I hit the grass, I felt myself fall unconscious, and was left with only the image of my savior, an Enderman.


	11. Chapter 11

**To NotJoe9000 and Jacob; I can't add the swords or the ship, because they are to strong. It would make everything unfair. **

* * *

I woke with a start in a small hut surrounded by trees. Inside the hut were a few beds, a stove, and a workbench. At the stove, there was a boy, about 10. He looked at me and said "Finally awake huh?" He turned away from cooking his pork and brought a plate over to me. As I ate, he explained the situation. He was named Joe, and was 10. He lived with his friend Jake, who was 16. Apparently the enderman, called Kevin, had led our group through the dangerous mansion to his home, and asked Joe to take them in. Joe accepted, and the rest of the group went to get the things from our camp. This is when his story got weird. It turns out that Joe and Jake are cross breeds, Joe a Creeper and Jake a- "Ghast!" I yelled as I heard the screech of one. I whirled around to see a pale boy with bright red eyes laughing his head off. He walks up to me and says "That's right. I'm half ghast." I look at him in wonder, and suddenly I hear a knock on the door. Jake opens it, and Kira walks in. "Steve!" she shouts when she sees me and runs forward to hug me. She sits down close to me, and we start to talk of joining our groups.

* * *

**Sorry abut the short chapter, more soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finishing up the story now!**

* * *

Our group walked for miles, with Kevin the enderman scouting ahead. Eventually, we came upon a battle. Villagers and players vs. every kind of hostile mob. We rushed in, but were separated by the crowd. I was next to Joe when it we started winning. The mobs were being pushed back when tragedy struck. A fleeing skeleton hit Joe in the gut. He doubled over, and I ran over to clear the area with my axe. Blood seeped through my fingers as he died. Then his body dissolved into gray smoke, and all that was left was a music disc. I felt numb, and slow. I didn't protect Joe. I stood up, and watched a zombie rush Grunt. Grunt looked shocked, and lost his sword in the fight. The zombie raised its fist to hit Grunt, but suddenly a young girl stepped forward and hit the zombie between the eyes with a burning arrow. Her armor was purple, and looked otherworldly. I walked up and asked her name. She answered "Sasha. I'm from the aether." I smiled and said back "Keep on shooting!" Suddenly I heard a scream of sadness. It sounded... familiar. I ran over to the spot it was coming from, and saw Kira staring forward with a look of horror. I saw Pig, an iron helm on his head, bent over a bloody body. I stepped forward, and gasped. The body, torn open by a creeper blast... was Brutus.

Suddenly, two ghasts and three blazes flew in and swooped down. A huge iron golem slammed into the first ghast, and a splash potion of fire resistance struck a blaze. A villager stepped forward, and I realized that it was Tyson and Chub. Tyson lobbed another potion, but the first ghast blew off Chub's arm as he took out the other ghast. He picked up his arm and threw it, taking out the first ghast. Tyson walked up, blazes vanquished, saw Brutus, and walked forward to help Pig up. He looked Pig in the eyes and said "You have to be strong. For Brutus." Pig nodded. Me suddenly, a huge roar came from beneath us. I looked at Kira, and she said "No..." I asked "Whats wrong? Whats that noise?" Her voice trembled as she said "Enderdragon."

It burst out of the ground, roaring. It sent villagers flying, and our group barely escaped. We fell back behind a wall, and Kevin said "I can teleport onto his back and keep him from throwing me, but I cant hurt him." Lash stepped forward and barked. Pig looked at me and said "_Lash... says he can do it..."_ I looked at Lash and said "Are you sure?" He barked and licked my face. "Do it." I said to Kevin. He picked up Lash and ported onto the dragon's back. The dragon reared, but Kevin somehow kept him still. Lash dug into the dragon's neck, and the dragon started to dive. As I watched, I realized that Lash and Kevin couldn't make it off in time or the dragon would keep flying. "No." I said as the dragon came closer and closer to the ground. "No!" I screamed as the dragon crashed into the ground. I tried to run, but Kira grabbed me back. "Let me go!" I screamed at her. She just shook her head, and this enraged me more. Suddenly, I was a foot forward, and I knew my eye was an Eye of Ender, but I didn't care. I ran forward, but at the crash all I found was a huge hole, with an ender pearl and a collar in the middle.

* * *

**This chapter was sad to write. Next chapter is the finale.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The end...**

* * *

Me, Kira, Jason, Pig, Grunt, and Kitty walk towards the Nether portal that the mobs cam from. Once inside, we come out into a nether fortress. Standing guard are five wither skeletons and five normal skeletons. There is an opportunity to go through, but only four could get through. "I'll stay and fight" says Kira. "Me too" says Jason "I've got a little thing to say to these f&*^s!" I nod to them, and they rush forwards. As me, Kitty, Pig, and Grunt run down the hall, I see Kira swing her pick and Jason spit a fireball at a skeleton. We reach the end of the hall, and see a small room light by glowstone. Suddenly, the lights go out and I hear a scuffle. When the room is again lit, I see Pig and Grunt pushed up against a wall by swords held by men in all black, and Kitty has a sword pressed against her back. Standing in front of me is a man in black, holding a dagger. "Who are you?" I ask, but he just laughs and swings, fast. " I barely catch the blow, and he bounces back and swirls around me. He pushes me back a bit, but I eventually hit his side with the flat of my axe. He steps back and growls to the man holding Kitty "Do it." I run forward, but am too late to stop the man. His blade pierces her body easily. Pig and Grunt both scream "No!" and then the air around them seems to swirl, and their two bodies merge. A zombie pigman stands, sword in hand and slashes forwards. He kills a few, but the other men take him down with arrows. The two bodies separate, and Pig and Grunt lie still, full of arrows. I scream in rage and teleport behind the man who killed Kitty. Before he can react, I split his skull. The leader looks at me and says "We were just-" But I cut him off with an axe to his chest. I walk over to Kitty as the men flee. I hold her body as she dies, and she looks up at me with eyes tearing up. "Please..." she whispers and kisses me.

I walk out of the room with Kitty's body in my arms. Kira looks over at me, sees Kitty, and starts to cry. Grunt and Pig walk behind me, both injured, but not brutally. I see Jason, and look at the space where his right arm was. We head out through the portal, and bury Kitty near the jungle on our left. Me and Kira sit on a cliff together with pig sleeping beside us. "What now?" she asks. "I guess, we survive." She looks at me, and grasps my hand. An ocelot with ice-blue eyes walks up, sees our joined hands, and nods before running off into the jungle.

* * *

**The end of a great story. This is my first ending, so I don't know what to say. I think all you guys who reviewed are great, so check out my other stories! Peace out!**


End file.
